The prior art is replete with devices designed to effect the quick re-loading of muzzle loading rifles, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,698; 4,229,897; 4,152,858 and 4,050,175.
While all of the above mentioned prior art devices are adequate for their intended purpose, they do function in different manners, and have been found to be unduly complex, either in their operation, or in the number of parts that they employ.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858 is both structurally and functionally similar to the present invention, and operates on the same basic principles; however, this particular reference requires that an intermediate sleeve 48 be slidingly received within the two major components designated by the reference numerals 12 and 30, in order to retain the frangible disk 50 in place. While this construction results in the positive capture of the disk or membrane 50, it also requires an additional component, that not only adds to the cost of the device, but also renders the patented device inoperable, should the sleeve become misplaced or lost.
The muzzle loader that forms the basis of the present invention was developed upon the principle that a device constructed from the least number of parts or components necessary will produce the simplest, most reliable, and efficient device possible.